


Two Hands With Ten Fingers

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55





	Two Hands With Ten Fingers

Jiho has two hands with ten fingers. And so does Kyung.

 

So, what makes Jiho really confused is why all the problem he had with Kyung’s hands had to be so serious. Watching a lot of romantic dramas, Jiho remembered very clearly that in those dramas all the couples did with their hands is just simply holding or lovingly intertwining, only that. But with Kyung, things are always very different. Jiho thought that he must not like this until one day, the stupid creature in the chest decided to betray him and not listen to him anymore.

 

One day about a year ago, they had a performance in their concert that Kyung made a mistake because of a sore throat. Firstly Jiho got angry a little and he was about looking for Kyung to throw him some scolds but when he saw the smaller boy huddling at a corner of the room and looking like a wet kitten, all the angriness in Jiho vanished. Jiho even asked himself that should he take a picture of this moment so he could show the world how sorry Kyung was feeling right now, and then they couldn’t bear to throw the harsh judgments or the bashing comments on him. "Damn it, if George Bush had that pout then certainly Obama could not be elected as America’s president." But right then his mind grabbed his collar, punched him in the face and shouted that what he was thinking bullshit, instead of just standing here and doing nothing, he should go there and comfort his little best friend. Jiho kneed down on the floor in front of Kyung and put both hands on Kyung’s shoulders in hope that he could light Kyung’s mood up. Kyung quietly raised his head to look into Jiho’s eyes for some seconds and then, he gently grabbed Jiho’s hands and let them embrace his face. Jiho felt like his body was on a rollercoaster and there’re maybe a lot of butterflies in his stomach when his hands were both touching Kyung’s baby cheek skin and being covered by his warm little fingers. Jiho felt like he was slapped in the face again by his mind, it told him that his mission was a complete failure when he was trying to make Kyung feel better but all he did was making himself feel nervous. And that was the first time that Jiho could feel the incredible power of Kyung’s petite hands.

 

...

 

The second time that Jiho was deeply affected by Kyung’s hands was in the concert of Kim Johan senior. As a responsible leader, Jiho have grumbled for all the way to the concert about how important their own concert tomorrow would be and how late this concert was, but Kyung was just stubborn to make his promise to support his intimate senior so that’s why Jiho had to reluctantly accompany him like this. The moment right before Johan senior started to sing, Jiho was suddenly silenced when Kyung put a finger to his lips and put his lips on the opposite side. Jiho was almost breathless when he recognized that there was only a finger between their lips and totally frozen when Kyung brought the other hand up to caress his cheek. Even after Kyung left so long Jiho was still frozen like that till the end of the concert when he suddenly woke up to see the only scene of senior Kim bending down to say a thank to the audiences and getting to the backstage.

 

\- Jiho yah, how was the concert today?

 

Kyung asked in excitement when Jiho startled stammered: - Well... uh... uhm sunbae... sang very well... and the vest... that... that sunbae wore... was... very nice...

 

\- Yeah, I can not agree more except the fact that sunbae did not wear any vest throughout the concert.

 

Jiho embarrassedly stared at Kyung who was giggling like a teenager girl and feel bad for his poor liars. He suddenly realized the danger from that little hands, again .

 

...

 

Later when they officially became a couple, Jiho noticed that there were more chances for him to become the victim of those such mysterious hands. After the first concert of Block B, seven of them went to the backstage in exhaustion that made them even couldn’t hear the cheers from the audience anymore. They looked at each other, hugging, laughing and crying, then laughing and then crying again. They kept on doing that again and again until Jaehyo’s voice reached their ears: "Can we stop now because we are idols and from 10 am to 2 am is the time for the skin to recuperate and if we want the skin to do that itself we have to come back home take a nap." If the fans thought that The Mad Genius Prince Park Kyung and The Workaholic King Woo Jiho were the only weird things about Block B, then they're certainly wrong then.

 

Jiho walked outside and he was about to step on the bus when a hand caught him and pulled him back, those arms put around his neck and those little fingers placed on his clavicles. Jiho wondered if he was dizzy from exhaustion after the concert or from the lavender scent around his nose and the warmth on his neck. They were just sticked together like that until they heard some whispers from somewhere:

 

\- Five more minutes from now and they'll start kissing for real!

 

\- How do you know?

 

\- Look at the way that silly idiot Jiho blushing. That’s my instinct from my blood, I have a sense about that Kwonie ah!

 

\- 10 won betting for after 5 minutes they will be kissing and after 5 minutes kissing they will start doing some wild interesting touching things right here in front of us! - Jihoon suddenly ran from afar and amusedly screamed.

 

\- I guess that being with you for so long gave him some instinct in his blood too, right Taeil hyung? - Yukwon patted Taeil’s shoulder when the elder’s face turned red like the faces of two people who just immediately let go of each other in embarrassment some seconds ago.

 

Jiho and Kyung were sitting together in the car, stared at each other and recalled the conversation of the other members earlier.

 

\- Shouldn’t we say the truth to everybody now? - Kyung whispered.

 

\- I thought we agreed that we should keep it as a secret? - Jiho rubbed his forehead.

 

They kept murmuring to each other without seeing the sneer of the other members.

 

\- Hey, it didn’t appear on the news does not mean it's a secret!

 

Minhyuk shouted and then be applauded by the cheers from everyone. Take this ZiKyung, when this hyung was dead tired and just wanted to go straight to the dorm to eat and sleep, but here you two were hugging and also planning to take some smut scenes huh?

 

...

 

Finally it was time that their relationship became so close to that Kyung thought he deserved some more exclusive rights from Jiho, one of those was the permission to destroy the things make him annoyed. And the book "Eat. Pray. Love. " of Jiho was soon to become his first victim.

 

\- Jiho, I lost your book "Eat. Pray. Love." already! - Kyung came to Jiho with a grin which couldn’t be more amused.

 

\- Wh... what?

 

\- I said I lost the book you lend me yesterday!

 

\- Then you should have begged me to forgive you or at least show a little sincere regret instead! - Jiho was going really mad.

 

\- Why should I regret? I threw it away myself after all! - Kyung calmly answered.

 

\- WH..WHAT??? - Jiho shouted angrily, he looked like a volcano which was about to erupt.

 

\- Come on, why did Block B’s leader become like a scratched disc like this? - Kyung shrugged.

 

\- THEN WHY DID YOU THROW MY BOOK AWAY? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT’S MY BIRTHDAY GIFT? - Jiho really exploded.

 

\- Because you even didn’t keep my birthday gift to you as carefully as the gift from HyunA, why? - Kyung pouted.

 

\- OH MY GOD, YOUR GIFT HAS BEEN ALWAYS BIRTHDAY CAKES, HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD KEEP THEM??? - Jiho slapped his forehead helplessly.

 

\- You always looked at that book so lovingly like you had some feelings for HyunA too and I don’t like that! - Kyung sulked childishly.

 

Jiho bowed his head in hopelessness, Kyung threw his favorite book away and now Jiho had to appease him?

 

\- I didn’t see that book as a gift from a very important person, I see it as an work of art, you understand? You... you...

 

Jiho got really angry, his finger pointed directly at the Kyung and he was about to bring the smaller boy something more serious than just a few scolds awaken his mind. But just before Jiho could do something stupid, Kyung suddenly and quickly grabbed his index finger, kissed it before embraced his face and made him frozen for a moment, Jiho’s mind went blank again.

 

\- You can’t like a book more than you like me! And remember that no girl has the hands that understand your hands better than me.

 

Kyung proudly said before poked right in his chest where Jiho’s heart was beating like crazy and then he ran straight to their manager, who was depressedly complaining about why never the member of this boy group could stay still without having some fights just one day and if he knew that this band was such a mess like this then he would never applied for this job to be with them.

 

Jiho still not be clear about the situation. He let Kyung borrow a book, Kyung had thrown it away because he was jealous with both the book and HyunA, Jiho had yelled at him and Kyung kissed his fingers and then held him by his hands out-table arm-his-hands-over-table-of-any-any-her-any-other-girls then ran away to avoid his wrath, he was standing like a fool and stared at his hands, trying to figure what just happened although it didn’t work because now when he was following his bandmates with an blank mind and wondering why now he even didn’t feel any depressed and regret for his favorite book anymore.

 

That night, Jiho suddenly sat up that he almost fell off the bed and told himself: "Ah, perhaps that’s because I fell too deep for him, besides I can buy another book later”. Jiho looked down on the bed at the book-killer who was sleeping peacefully and gave him a light peck on the forehead, his arms slightly pulled the small body into his embrace, he whispered as slowly falling asleep: "Actually, what species are you? Why do every parts of your body can make me confused even just the fingers like that?". It’s funny that Jiho've said all his complaints with a smile full of happiness on his sleepy face.

 

The excellent novel didn’t tell him one thing, that love can makes people really confused sometimes even with just some little hands and little fingers.

 

End.


End file.
